Can You Ship This?
by Respiration
Summary: Could you ship this?, Would you want to? And who did this? What is happening to Percy's morning? Rabid pairing ooc? Read for a pleasant or unpleasent surprise. R&R Slight Pertemis.


**(This story is dedicated to Dextra my favourite author please read and review my other stories too, enjoy.)**

* * *

Percy woke up from his troubled sleep, the voices of warning still echoed through his head.

Oh well.

Time to start a new day, Percy did his usual routine, he had a shower, brushed his teeth and made his bed.

He walked to his door feeling alert for unknown reasons and carefully twisted the door handle, pushing the door open stepping into the morning sunlight. There was silence an odd twenty pairs of eyes were staring him silently, scaring the crap out of him.

Then chaos erupted, simultaneously twenty girls started screaming, what they were saying, Percy could not decipher.

The sound was deafening, suddenly it got worse and all the girls started fighting swinging heels, lipstick and fists at each other.

By now the campers from the other cabins had started to form a wide semi-circle around the fray, only Clarisse walked up to Percy and asked "What is going on, Prissy."

Percy shrugged, "I'm not sure"

Suddenly a "He's mine" could be heard for the brawl.

Percy looked confused but Clarisse was wide-eyed, sudden realization etched in her face.

Almost instantly Clarisse clenched her fists and charged into the fight, disappearing in a mess of hair limbs, glitter and golden ichor?

Percy noticed none of the girls he knew at camp where in the curious crowd watching the fight.

He jumped slightly when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around meeting the familiar face of Annabeth, his best _friend_.

"Hey seaweed brain" she greeted happily

"Hey Wise Girl" Suddenly everything went quiet, Percy turned around, the fighting ceased, some girls where momentarily paused with their hands at each other's throats.

All the faces convulsed with hatred and loathing and it all seemed directed at Annabeth.

"What did I d…" before she even had time to complete her sentence, a hoard of girls washed over Annabeth, determined to rip her to shreds, Percy tried to help his best friend but he was held back by a few girls who seemed to enjoy it.

One of the girls pulled Percy closer to her, the other girl wasn't pleased about that, so they started pulling Percy apart, their manicured nails digging into the flesh on his wrists, causing them to bleed, dripping on the dry dirt ground.

Percy closed his eyes trying to ignore the constant screaming and the pain.

Suddenly there was a booming "**Enough!**"

Every stopped and parted way for Chiron and Lord Dionysus, Mr. D looked pissed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This isn't your concern son leave" A voice perked up from the crowd.

Dionysus looked baffled "Mother?"

Percy then located who spoke up and was extremely surprised to find Hera standing in the hoard with cuts and bruises on her face.

Then Athena spoke up to Percy's even further surprise "Yes Dionysus leave, your presence here is not required, same for you Chiron"

Dionysus huffed "Fine" then disappeared into the ground as a grapevine.

Chiron nervously trotted away after yelling "All other campers, back to your cabins and no interfering, unless you want to punished by the gods" he added for extra effect.

Quickly the crowd dispersed, now Percy had the time to see who was in the hoard of girls.

Percy's morning could not get any stranger, in the hoard he saw Calypso, Hera, Athena, Hestia, Demeter, Nyx, Aphrodite, Silena , Clarisse, Selene, Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Piper, Circe, Katie, Persephone, Drew, Khione, Hazel , Hecate, Kinzie, Hylla and girl with a familiar face that Percy could not put a name to.

Percy walked over to the familiar girl, the others watching his every step.

"Who are you" Percy inquired as he pointed to the petite teenager.

She looked like she was ready to cry, slowly she stood up gathered up her courage and brushed her fingers across Percy's creek.

"Percy, how could you not remember me, I'm Sofía the Naiad you met in the Triple g ranch" she said softly.

Now Percy had a terrible head ache, suddenly he remembered the Naiad from the river and he also remembered how she said Hercules was better looking than him.

"You said Hercules was better looking than me" Percy stated.

She blushed "I was trying to make you jealous"

"Oh okay" Percy said dumbly, while the other girls where red with anger.

Hera couldn't contain her anger anymore and jumped at the poor Naiad, everyone else following her example.

While they attacked Sofía, Percy hurried around to check if Annabeth was okay.

She wasn't okay, her hair was caked in blood, her faced had cuts and bruised and her shoulder was hanging loosely suggesting it was dislocated.

Percy grabbed some ambrosia from his pocket and passed it to Annabeth, not risking verbal communication.

Annabeth motioned for Percy to come closer, he obliged and placed his ear near her mouth.

"Your mine" She whispered, Percy jumped in shock Annabeth had been converted too.

Suddenly the hoard stopped beating Sofía and turned their heads to Percy, in sync they all jumped at Percy and started pulling and tugging him screaming, he never stood a chance, "Give him, he is mine not yours, mine, I saw him first"

Percy was bleeding in multiple spots, his whole body was bruised from being accidentally trampled, Kicked and elbowed. Why these girls beat up the one thing they wanted so badly, Percy would never know .

Seconds before Percy lost consciousness, he was engulfed in a bright light. When he opened his eyes he was deep in the forest with a beautiful and graceful, Auburn hair maiden tending his wounds.

Percy gasped "Lady Artemis it is a honor, thank you for saving me" he said nervously.

"Hmm you're lucky I was wondering where Thalia was, or I would have never found you in time" She replied in a monotone.

Percy was entirely grateful, "Thankyou Lady Artemis again, for saving me and not going Ooc"

Artemis turned to Percy, her silver eyes glinting dangerously, "Oh well see about that Perseus Jackson"

She said before pulling Percy closer and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**(Thankyou R&R)**


End file.
